Groups of people are capable of communicating with each other over an electronic network such as the global internet. These communications may include the capability to play different electronic games against one another. These games however are played “virtually” as the users are not physically present together. This virtual playing of games severely limits the in-person socializing and personal interaction.
Accordingly, there is a need for a game and gaming method wherein a person may participate against others in a group while avoiding the isolationism related to virtual game playing. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.